Ubers
If you've ever seen a Toon with low Laff yet surprisingly high Gags for that Laff (Ex.Birthday Cake, Geyser and Opera for a 34 Laff Toon), you've just spotted an Uber. Uber Toons are those who have chosen to stay at a low Laff on purpose, but 'grind' their Gags. Because of this, they may come into Boss Battles without certain Gags, or without a high enough number of gags in their Gag Pouch. Of course you can trust an Uber Toon! Most likely, they will have an experienced Toon (Probably minimal area The Brrrgh), with Laff in the 100s! So, don't be afraid to board or join an Uber unless you aren't sure you can keep them from going sad. However, with good teamwork no one should be going sad. To help them, you can offer them teleports to certain areas, or give them a quick Gag/Jellybean Unite to help them. Of course, Toon-Up is your friend in protecting an Uber. SOS Cards also play a helping hand. Ubers are frequently spotted in Sellbot HQ, Cashbot HQ, Playgrounds, and most notably, the Gag Shop and sometimes Beanfest (Where Jellybeans are handed out using the 'Toons of the World, Spend Wisely!' Unite phrase.) areas. Ubers come in all shapes, sizes, colours, laff, you get the point. A very common Uber is the Sell Uber who ONLY collects Merits and battles the VP. There are several kinds of Sell Ubers- The 15 Laffer: The Uber who only has the Throw and Squirt gags, and stays at that Laff forever (Due to not turning in the Blackboard Eraser task/Cattlelog Task) and thus, only carries 20 Gags total. The 25 Laff Uber will have completed all of Toontown Central's tasks and will carry 3 Gag Tracks (Throw, Squirt and Sound/Toon-Up), and will carry 25 Gags total. Next one is the 34 Laff Uber who carries 4 Gag tracks and will have completed all of Donald's Dock's tasks, holding a total of 30 Gags. You will either have: Sound/Toon-Up, and Lure/Drop. The last one is one who has completed all the tasks in The Brrrgh but has not yet moved on to Donald's Dreamland. Thus, this Toon will have 6 Gag tracks. The other Uber is the Cash Uber. They are common at 71-ish Laff, and thus have 6 Gag Tracks. Former Sell Uber: This Uber is the Toon that maxxed Sell HQ, and moved to Cash to battle. They will start at 76 Laff and end at 81. There are other types of Sell Ubers, but that's up to you to figure out. Law and Boss Ubers don't 'exist' because they require you to be over 100 Laff, which is 'too high' for some and possibly defeats the Uber purpose. As an Uber, YOU MUST be prepared to go sad often for an Uber's worse enemy are the Toons who take a pleasure in sadding off other Toons, or if Lure misses often, or if a Cog targets you the most and (in a Sell Uber's case) rely on luck. You also need to be prepared to make many trips to the Gag Shop/Trolley. Fishing would be risky as an Uber will never fish (except for Donald's Dreamland and the small chance that you make a Law Uber) in the chance of gaining unnesscessary Laff Boosts. Boarding Groups nowadays have really given Ubers some trouble since those Toons who think "Ah, this Toon has low Laff therefore he/she must be bad at playing" only want to go with them other Big Cogs. To avoid some problems, go with friends. However, you should regain Laff and Gags fairly quickly. I suggest getting the Gardening Kit from Clarabelle but ONLY planting gag trees as planting flowers gives Laff boosts and Uber don't really want extras. Well, you (if you aren't a Cash/Law/Not going to Donald's Dreamland Uber) will have teleportation problems and will need some help from friends to get to places. You also won't be able to carry a lot of Gags in some cases, and in a Toontown Central/Donald's Dock Sell Uber's, only carry a select number of Gag Tracks. But, you won't ever Race/Fish or Plant Flowers. Some people find it tedious, long, frustrating, etc. So being an Uber might not be bad. Why bother? Well, people make Ubers for the sake of a challenge, which will bring a jolt of excitement back into them if they become bored. After all, it is a new way to relive Toontown. from Little Cuddles McFlipper Category:Uber Toon Category:Toons Category:ubers